My fake wedding:Prologue
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Lucy mendpat permintaan dari saudaranya untuk membantu teman - temannya. Bantuannya Adalah Lucy harus berpura - pura untuk menjadi tunangan mereka. soo apa yang akan terjadi? Siapa yg akan di pilih Lucy.. LucyxMultple. Sudah bisa dibaca kelanjutanya di My Fake wedding: Natsu Dragneel


**Disclaimer: Fairy tail belong To Hiro Mashima**

aku tahu aku kebanyakan bikin cerita , tapi ide ini ada di kepalaku , setelah aku nontn video My forged wedding di youtube.

* * *

My Fake Wedding.

Lucy Pov

Lucy Heartfilia seorang penulis yang cukup terkenal dengan nama pena Luca Heart. Novel laris dimana – mana . Ia tinggal di kota Clover yang tenang. Lucy tinggal seorang diri di apartemennya. Tidak seperti label penulis yang berantakan, apartemen Lucy bisa dibilang sangat rapi dan sangat terorganisir.

Siang itu, seperti biasa Lucy berada di depan laptopnya. Ia berencana menulis sebuah novel baru. Idenya sudah ada dikepalanya, namun sepertinya ia harus mencari dan melakukan beberapa riset demi kelangsungan novelnya.

Lucy berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena di kota Clover sangat sedikit sumber refensi yang bisa ia temukan. Setelah berfikir cukup lama ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi saudara jauhnya yang berada di Magnolia,Laxus Dreyar. Lucy pun mengambil handphonenya dan memutar nomor telepon Laxus.

"Halo"kata Lucy begitu ia mendengar suara dari seberang.

"Halo,siapa ini?" tanya Laxus.

"Laxus ini aku Lucy Heartfilia sepupu jauhmu"jawab Lucy.

"Oh kau Lucy, ada apa?"tanya Laxus

"Aku ada sedikit permintaan"kata Lucy gugup.

"Ya dan apa permintaan mu "kata Laxus santai.

"Hmm, aku berencana untuk pindah ke kota Magnolia, bisakah kau mencarikan aku apartemen?" pinta Lucy malu – malu.

"Bisa saja. Lebih baik kau kesini dulu Lucy. Nanti kita pikirkan yang lain" saran Laxus.

"Baik aku setuju"jawab Lucy tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagianya.

"Jadi, kapan kamu berangkat Lucy?" tanya Laxus.

"Besok"jawab Lucy singkat.

"Baguslah"kata Laxus. Lucy pun menutup teleponnya dan mulai membereskan barang – barang yang akan dibawanya ke Magnolia. Malam itu, Lucy bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa ia ketahui keputusannya untuk pindah ke Magnolia akan membawa perubahan dalam hidupnya.

Keesokan harinya,

Lucy mengenakan White dress yang mencapai bawah lutut dan juga ia mengenakan pink bolero yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

Lucy pun telah berbicara dengan pengurus apartemennya dan mengizinkannya untuk membiarkan apartemennya kosong untuk beberapa saat. Ia juga membayarkan uang sewanya untuk setahun ke depan.

Dengan koper merah yang ia bawa, Lucy menaiki kereta api dengan tujuan Magnolia. Di dalam kereta api, Lucy duduk disebelah seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengotak – atik kamera yang ada ditangannya.

"Permisi" sapa Lucy mencoba bersikap sopan. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Lucy sesaat kemudian ia kembali berkonsentrasi kembali pada kameranya. _"Mungkin ia seorang fotografer" pikir Lucy yang berusaha membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk dua jam ke depan._

Selama dalam perjalanan, Lucy dan pemuda disebelahnya, yang dinilai Lucy jarang bicara itu sama sekali tidak membuka pembicaraan, membuat Lucy bosan setengah mati.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan yang cukup membosankan menurut pendapat Lucy, akhirnya ia sampai di stasiun kota Magnolia. Ia pun hendak mengambil koper merah yang di taruhnya di bagasi atas, tapi saat Lucy akan mengambil kopernya Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tertimpa kopernya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa – apa ?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Ya aku baik – baik saja dan terima kasih"jawab Lucy.

"Lain kali hati – hati "kata pemuda itu yang pergi begitu saja. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum. "_Dia tidak terlalu buruk" pikir Lucy._ Lucy pun keluar dari stasiun dan menghubungi Laxus.

"Halo, Laxus"kata Lucy setelah ia memutar nomor handphone Laxus.

"Lucy? Ya ada apa?" balas Laxus.

"Aku ada di Magnolia, lebih tepatnya di stasiunnya"kata Lucy.

"Lucy sebentar lagi aku ada rapat,bagaimana kalau kau ke barku dulu,aku akan kirimkan alamatnya juga aku butuh kamu untuk belanja sesuatu"kata Laxus.

"Okay"jawab Lucy mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon dengan Laxus. Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendapat pesan dari Laxus, hanya lima menit Lucy sudah mendapatkan alamat juga barang – barang yang ia harus beli.

Dengan langkah – langkah ringan, Lucy menuju supermarket terdekat. Dengan mudah ia bisa menemukan Brokoli,Daun bawang, Asparagus,Kopi,Shampoo,Susu kental Lucy tidak bisa menemukan Madu dan Caramel, dua benda yang ditekankan Laxus harus di beli.

Setelah mengelilingi supermarket tanpa hasil, Lucy memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang didekat situ. "Umm, permisi apakah anda tahu tempat madu dan caramel berada?"Tanya Lucy pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut pink.

"Yep, bagaimana kalau aku antarkan kesana"tawar pemuda itu. Lucy mengangguk tanda setuju. "Aku Natsu, dan kamu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Lucy Heartfilia"jawab Lucy dengan senyum.

"Ayo Luigi"kata Natsu sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

"Namaku Lucy"jawab Lucy sedikit kesal.

Natsu pun mengantarkan Lucy ke area minuman ringan. "Wah,Natsu terima kasih "kata Lucy setelah ia menemukan sebotol madu yang ia cari. "Hahahah Lucy kau bahagia setelah menemukan madu kau memang aneh"komentar Natsu. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Mereka berdua pun kembali mencari caramel yang dibutuhkan Lucy. Ternyata Caramel yang dicari Lucy berada di rak paling atas. Karena itu, Natsu yang mengambil sebotol Caramel untuk Lucy. "Sekali lagi, Terima kasih Natsu"kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Biasa saja Lucy"balas Natsu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"kata Lucy yang kemudian berjalan menuju kasir. "Nah sekarang waktunya aku belanja barang kebutuhanku sendiri"kata Natsu setelah Lucy pergi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Lightning Strike bar. Lucy melewati toko fashion yang unik. Ia pun sempat terhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual perhiasan untuk laki – laki maupun perempuan. Lucy berdiri diluar toko yang bernama Shadow Jewerly. Ia mengamati bentuk – bentuk dari setiap perhiasan tersebut._"Aku bisa menggunakannya sebagai salah satu item di novelku" pikir Lucy._

"Permisi Nona? Ada yang ingin anda beli ?"tanya seorang gadis yang ternyata karyawan di toko tersebut." Ah maaf aku tertarik dengan bentuknya"kata Lucy.

"Desain seluruh perhiasaan disini adalah desain asli dari pemilik toko ini,jadi tidak ada yang sama "jelas gadis berambut ungu tersebut. Lucy tersenyum."Aku akan kembali nanti"kata Lucy yang kembali melanjutkan perjalananya menuju bar milik Laxus.

Hari semakin siang dan waktu hampir mendekati waktu makan Lucy tidak menemukan tempat yang ia cari. "Sebenarnya bar Laxus ada dimana sih?"keluh Lucy yang kepanasan. Memang matahari sangat terik hari itu. Dengan kadar panas yang seperti itu kemungkinan terkena dehidrasi dan pingsan sangatlah tinggi oleh karena itu Lucy memutuskan untuk membeli minuman segar. Lucy pun menuju ke sebuah café dan membeli segelas orange juice sambil membaca kembali alamat yang diberikan Laxus padanya. _" Jalan Melon no 22" baca Lucy dalam hati._

Seusai Lucy menghabiskan minumannya. Lucy pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam mencari alamat bar milik Laxus. Setengah jam kemudian ia berdiri didepan Bar Laxus.

Lucy pun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bar. Mata Lucy mencari keberadaan sepupu jauhnya itu. "Permisi,apakah Laxus ada?"tanya Lucy pada bartender dengan rambut hijau. "Ya Tuan Laxus ada, maaf anda siapa" tanya bartender itu. "Saya Lucy,"jawab Lucy.

"Benar kau yang bernama Lucy"kata seorang wanita dari belakang bartender itu. Bartender yang bernama Fried itu minggir kesamping untuk mempersilahkan gadis maju kedepan. Gadis yang berdiri dihadapan Lucy sangat cantik sesuai dengan rambut putihnya. "Ya aku Lucy"sahut Lucy tenang.

"Hai Lucy, aku Mirajane seketaris pribadi Laxus."kata Mirajane sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Lucy memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Lucy,Laxus sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Aku akan memanggilnya kesini"kata Mirajane yang pergi memanggil atasannya tersebut.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Laxus muncul dengan Mirajane mengikutinya dari belakang."Lama tidak bertemu Lucy"sapa Laxus santai

"Hai, Bagaimana kabarmu"balas Lucy.

"Baik – baik saja"jawab Laxus yang duduk disebelahnya dan mulai menyalakan pun menyerahkan barang titipan Laxus. " Terima kasih – barang ini penting sekali"kata Laxus.

"Lucy, aku ingin kamu bertemu dengan teman – temanku dan mereka semua butuh bantuanmu "kata Laxus dengan nada serius.

"Aku harus membantu mereka semua?"komentar Lucy.

"Hahaha, hanya satu dari mereka. Bagaimana?"tanya Laxus.

"Nee Laxus, bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalku?" Tanya Lucy." Jangan Khawatir soal itu. Jadi Lucy bagaimana?" tanya Laxus sekali lagi.

"Baiklah" jawab Lucy singkat. Setelah mendengar jawaban Lucy, Laxus melambaikan tangannya membuat lima orang pria mendekati mereka. "Huh,Lucy kau disini?"kata Natsu.

"Hi Natsu, ya aku disini"jawab Lucy.

"Lucy kau dan Natsu sudah kenal?"Tanya Laxus.

"Natsu membantu dengan belanjaanmu"jawab Lucy.

"Oh,tapi baguslah kalau kalian saling kenal, Guys kenalkan ini sepupu jauhku,Lucy Heartfilia"kata Laxus mengenalkan Lucy.

"Lucy, kau sudah kenal dengan Natsu Dragneel,Yang berambut hitam dan memegang kamera itu Gray Fullbuster, Yang rambutnya sebagian menutupi mata itu Rogue Cheney, nah mereka berdua Jelall Fernadez dan Siegrain Fernandez"kata Laxus sambil tersenyum.

Lucy tersenyum. "Gray terima kasih untuk yang tadi di kereta"kata Lucy. "Bukan masalah "jawab Gray singkat.

"Lucy tunggu sebentar ya"kata Laxus. Laxus pun memberi tanda pada Natsu,Gray,Rogue,Siegrain dan Jellal untuk berkumpul. "Jadi menurut kalian bagaimana?"Bisik Laxus.

"Dia baik"Komentar Natsu

"Dia cukup manis"kata Rogue

"Dia kelihatan cukup mandiri"balas Jellal

"Laxus kau yakin dia mau?"Tanya Siegrain.

"Tenang saja"jawab Laxus enteng.

"Tidak terlalu buruk"kata Gray.

"_Halo aku masih bisa mendengar ucapan kalian"kata Lucy dalam kepalanya._

"Jadi Lucy diantara mereka berlima siapa yang akan kamu bantu?" Tanya Laxus.

"Bantuan apa ?" kata Lucy.

"Pilih dulu"jawab Laxus.

Lucy mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

* * *

ini baru Prologue , aku berencana membuat cerita Lucy dengan keenam pria (termasuk Laxus)...

yang pertama kali aku tulis bakalan Lucy x Natsu dulu.

Lucy: 21 tahun

Laxus: 23 tahun

Gray : 21

Rogue: 21

Natsu: 21

Jelall dan Siegrain: 23 tahun

* * *

Natsu: Pewaris Dragneel crop

Gray: Fotografer

Rogue :Desainer perhisahan

Jelall: Dokter

Siegrain: Pengacara

Laxus: President Dreyar crop dan pemilik Lightning strike bar.

* * *

RnR


End file.
